apology
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [haekyu/kyuhae]


**Title: .apology  
Pairing: HaeKyu (Donghae/Kyuhyun)  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance, bit angst (I guess), Yaoi  
Warning: HaeKyu! Skali lagi, HaeKyu!  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Original Storyline**

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun sesali dalam hidupnya adalah bahwa ia tidak pernah belajar untuk mengenal kesendirian. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tertinggal di belakang dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menunggunya. Tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya berteman dengan udara yang kosong dan bising yang bisu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Hingga tiba saatnya ia kini berada di ruang yang hening; sendiri. Hatinya begitu sesak dan tiba-tiba saja merasa sekujur tubuhnya begitu dingin; dingin yang bukan karena udara malam, bukan pula karena September ini adalah musim hujan. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya meringkuk sendiri seperti kucing yang terusir dari rumah yang tidak tahu arah pulang. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak lagi punya rumah untuk pulang. Tapi ini rumahya. Ia berada di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ia masih di kamar yang sama, dengan cat dinding yang masih sama dan motif laut di salah satu sisinya yang juga belum berubah. Namun, tidak ada lagi kehangatan, ia bahkan merasakan dingin hingga ke dalam tulangnya. Kyuhyun tidak sakit, ia yakin itu, ia hanya kelelahan karena jadwal latihan ini itu yang menguras tenaganya. Namun, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri saat rasa sakit itu begitu terasa di dalam dadanya. Begitu sakit hingga matanya berair dan memerah. Sesekali terasa lelehan hangat di wajahnya karena tidak lagi sanggup kedua matanya membendung air matanya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih saja enggan mengakui ia telah menangis.

Perlahan ia menyibakkan selimut dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia butuh air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mulai mengering, setidaknya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan memang keadaannya tidak sedang baik. Kyuhyun melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang begitu lusuh dan payah. Ia merabai rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Jari jemarinya yang panjang menyusuri kantung matanya yang semakin melebar dan semakin menghitam. Ia merasa ia begitu buruk. Kesempurnaan wajah yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan umum selama ini adalah bohong. Ia tidak tampan, ia tidak sempurna. Itu hanya tipuan untuk kepentingan pencitraan semata. Namun, seberapa buruk dirinya dulu ia tetap merasa sempurnya saat hanya perlu seseorang untuk menganggapnya begitu. Ia merasa tidak perlu berbohong tentang seberapa buruk wajahnya ketika seseorang yang ia cintai membuatnya merasa begitu menarik. Tapi ia telah pergi, tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya merasa sempurnya. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya merasa cantik.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat dadanya, ada yang sakit di dalamnya dan seolah itulah cara untuk membuatnya tetap bediri. Kedua matanya mulai berair, tapi ia enggan untuk menangis. Dan satu hal tersulit dalam hidupmu adalah ketika kau harus menahan air matamu untuk menetes. Tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya, mungkin karena ia telah lelah untuk menangis atau mungkin karena tangisan tidak merubah apapun.

Masih di depan cermin yang sama ia memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Ia sedang mengenakan piyama biru langit. Piyama yang bukan miliknya. Piyama yang terlalu besar hingga garis pundaknya jatuh karena dada dan pundaknya yang tidak bidang. Kyuhyun merasakan lagi sakit di dalam dadanya. Ia lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri, seolah sedang memeluk seseorang yang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya. Ia menghirup dan merasai aroma yang masih tertinggal di serat-serat kainnya. Aroma yang sangat tidak asing yang selalu bermain di sekelilingnya selama ini. Ia terus dan terus merasai seolah berusaha keras memutar kembali bayangan seseorang yang pernah meninggalkan kenangan bersamanya. Ia mencari dan mencari, mendekap erat dirinya sendiri, menggali rasa yang mungkin tertinggalkan di piyama yang ia kenakan kini. Namun sayang, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia hanya seorang diri kini.

Ia lalu menangis.

Dan kali ini ia bisa mendengar isakannya sendiri. Semakin ia memeluk piyama di tubuhnya semakin ia tidak mampu menahan. Terisak dan terisak hingga ia tersungkur jatuh di samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam kesendirian yang asing, ia memanggil seseorang…

"Donghae…"

.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari kaca depan mobilnya yang melaju cepat. Diatas 100 km/jam. Satu tangannya erat memegang setir, tangan yang lain mencengkeram erat porseneling mobil Nissan merah miliknya yang sedang melaju cepat. Tidak ada senyum tergambar di wajahnya, hanya kekawatiran yang bercampur dengan kegelisahan yang membuat garis wajahnya semakin keras.

Penjelasan Siwon beberapa jam lalu membuatnya memutuskan untuk menembus malam, menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan hanya ada satu tujuan kemana ia akan pergi. Penjelasan yang membuatnya merasa telah menjadi seseorang yang begitu tidak adil dan kejam. Dan mungkin lebih dari itu; dirinyalah yang terburuk.

_"Aku tidak berniat mengatakan ini padamu, Donghae. Memberimu penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya akan membuat kalian kembali bersama lagi, sedangkan aku, hanya akan sakit hati dan menjadi pecundang." Siwon menghela nafas sebelum melajutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tahu, bahkan semua orang tahu aku begitu menyukai Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya menyukainya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, Donghae. Dan malam itu semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku mabuk berat membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun ada disitu, terlihat begitu mempesona dan…"_

Donghae mengambil nafas dalam dan sebentar memejamkan matanya berharap semua hal menjijikkan itu tidak terjadi, seolah ia ingin berteriak sekali lagi seperti saat Siwon akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan memang saat itu ia melakukannya.

_"Cukup Siwon! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun!" Tatapan Donghae tajam seolah ia sedang memperingatkan ia bisa melakukan hal kejam jika ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_"Kau salah paham, Hae. Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun…"_

_"Cukup, Siwon!"_

_"Kyuhyun hanya kebetulan ada disitu dan .."_

_"Hentikan atau aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!" _

_"Aku ingin menyentuhnya!" Siwon berteriak, menghentikan Donghae mengatakan apapun. "Aku menginginkannya, Hae, karena aku mencintainya! Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya begitu, tapi aku mabuk saat itu, dan dia ada disitu, begitu membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku ingin memeluk dan menciumnya saat kau tiba-tiba saja muncul." _

_Melihat Donghae tidak lagi berusaha menghentikannya, Siwon melanjutkan. "Kau salah paham, Donghae. Dia bahkan menolakku saat itu. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi jika kau ingin mendengar hal paling buruk padaku, aku mencoba memperkosanya saat itu! Aku mengambil kesempatan dari pertengkaran kalian! Jesus!"_

Donghae mencengkeram erat setir mobilnya, membuat rasa sakit dan ngilu di tangannya kembali muncul. Ia lupa berapa kali kepalan tangannya beradu dengan rahang dan hidung Siwon, yang mampu ia ingat hanya gambaran Siwon dengan muka yang babak belur dan lelehan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Namun, meskipun begitu ia tidak menyesal. Tidak untuk saat ini. Siwon pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu; untuk perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Kyuhyun, untuk telah mengambil kesempatan karena pertengkaran mereka, untuk telah menyentuh Kyuhyun, untuk telah membawa rasa takut pada kekasihnya itu, dan untuk membuatnya berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengkhianati dirinya. Untuk semua itu, Siwon pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk.

_"Lakukan sepuasmu, Hae. Lakukan saja. Pukul aku sepuasmu. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Siwon terengah sembari mengusap darah dari hidung dengan punggung tangannya. Beberapa kali menerima pukulan dari Donghae membuatnya tersungkur dan jatuh. "Hanya…kuminta satu hal, kembalilah padanya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, Hae. Kyuhyun menderita dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya", Siwon terbatuk. "Kyuhyun tidak mau orang lain. Dan meskipun menyakitkan bagiku, tapi…tapi Hae hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Semua ini salahku, dan tidak adil jika Kyuhyun yang menanggung hukuman ini. Temui dia, Hae. Temui dia"_

_Donghae lalu menunduk dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Siwon. Tatapannya tajam penuh kemarahan, suaranya dalam dan mengintimidasi, "Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini jika kau berani menyentuhnya sekali lagi. Aku peringatkan kau" dan Donghae menghempaskan Siwon begitu saja sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya._

.

.

.

.

_Donghae…_

Lirih Kyuhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemah tidak mampu berdiri bahkan untuk duduk pun ia sudah tidak sanggup. Ia terjatuh dan membiarkan dirinya tetap seperti itu karena memang ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk membuatnya berdiri lagi. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menolongnya. Seseorang yang hanya hatinya saja yang mengijinkan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia butuh kekasihnya. Ia butuh Donghae. Donghae yang mungkin telah menyakitinya dengan perlakuan kasar dan kata-katanya.

_"Jika tidak berniat apapun, kenapa kau datang padanya? Untuk apa!?" _

_"Donghae, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku…aku hanya ingin dia tahu…"_

_"Ini masalah kita Kyuhyun! ini pertengkaran kita dan ini hubungan kita! Apa yang perlu Siwon tahu? Semua ini tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengannya!"_

_"Donghae…"_

_"Ternyata benar yang selama ini ku pikirkan. Semua yang kalian lakukan diatas panggung bukan sekedar funservice! Itu semua nyata dan…dan ya Tuhan….betapa bodohnya aku terlambat menyadari kau telah membohongiku selama ini."_

_"Bukan Donghae! bukan seperti itu! Dengarkan…"_

_"Dan apa yang baru saja kulihat sudah sangat jelas Kyuhyun…"_

_"Donghae…kumohon…"_

_"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat meskipun tidak sanggup menghentikan air matanya yang terus meleleh. Betapa menyedihkannya ia sekarang. Dan ia menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tahu Siwon memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya, ia tahu untuk itulah ia perlu datang padanya untuk memintanya berhenti bersikap manis atau apa saja yang membuat Donghae terbakar cemburu. Ya, Donghae memang cemburu padanya. Pertengkaran yang terjadi sering kali karena Donghae selalu cemburu ketika Siwon berada di dekatnya dan melakukan apapun yang menyulut amarahnya. Donghae begitu posesif. Posesif yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Mesin mobil telah mati, namun Donghae tidak yakin ia akan keluar dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tinggali satu tahun terakhir ini bersama Kyuhyun. Serasa sudah begitu lama ia tidak kembali pulang padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu. Ia sempat berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak kembali, meskipun mungkin janji yang ia buat waktu itu hanya karena ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun, tetap saja, ia tidak menyangka ia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

Donghae menghela nafas seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan hal yang ia harap adalah suatu keputusan yang tepat. Atau setidaknya ia ingin melihat keadaan kekasihnya, mantan mungkin, tapi tetap orang yang sama. Kyuhyun. Dari tempat ia duduk sekarang, rumah mereka tampak tidak begitu terang, mungkin hanya satu dua lampu yang menyala di dalam. Yang jelas, kamar dimana mereka menghabiskan malam-malam berdua terlihat terang. Ia membayangkan apa yang mungkin sedang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Apakah ia menangis? Apakah ia sedang bersedih? Apakah ia menyesali perbuatannya? Oh Tuhan, pertanyaan yang terakhir ini membuat Donghae lagi-lagi merasa telah menghakimi Kyuhyun. Ia memang masih belum percaya benar kata-kata Siwon, tapi toh ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini, tidak lain hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebenarnya ia khawatir, mungkin sebenarnya ia mengharap apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar adanya. Dan mungkin setelah itu, ia berharap -hanya berharap, dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa memulai dari awal lagi. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun keadaannya, semoga baik-baik saja.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju rumah mereka. lagi-lagi merasa ragu untuk mengetuk pintu atau kembali esok. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Ia bisa tidur dengan lampu yang menyala. Kebiasaan yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia mengurungkan niat mengetuk pintu dan meraih gagang pintu. Perlahan namun pasti ia memutarnya. Seperti yang ia duga, pintu tidak terkunci, Donghae lalu membukanya perlahan sambil tetap meredam segala bentuk emosionalnya.

Ada aroma khas yang ia sangat kenal dan seketika membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Ia merasa ia telah kembali ke tempat yang benar, tempat seharusnya ia berada. Jiwanya seperti sayap yang tiba-tiba mengembang dan siap untuk terbang kembali. Ia merasa hidup kembali. Bernyawa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya diselimuti gelap. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Kamar mereka berdua. Pintunya hanya tertutup begitu saja, memberikan segaris penerangan dari lampu yang menyala dari dalamnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba bercampur aduk, ia ingin di dalam kamar itu ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti ia berharap, kekasihnya, jika masih boleh ia sebut seperti itu, ada dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jika boleh berharap lebih, ia berharap masih dirindukan olehnya.

Sekali lagi, setelah mengambil nafas panjang dan mencoba mengatur berbagai emosi yang bercampur di dalam dadanya, Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak dan seketika itu ia langsung berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Donghae segera menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun di pelukannya. Sambil beberapa kali ia panggil nama kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan terlihat sangat kepayahan, sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipinya berharap Kyuhyun bisa sadar, namun ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan nafasnya hampir tidak terasa.

Donghae mulai panik. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendong menuju mobilnya. Ia harus cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan. Raut wajah Donghae begitu menyiratkan kepanikan sekaligus kesedihan dan kemarahan yang entah ia tujukan untuk siapa.

"Bertahanlah, Hyunnie….bertahanlah"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Ia masih terbaring di ruang perawatan rumah sakit. Donghae sengaja memilihkannya kamar terbaik disini, karena Kyuhyun memang harus selalu mendapat yang terbaik, meskipun betapa terbaiknya semua fasilitas ini, siapapun pasti tidak ingin berada disini. Tidak juga Donghae.

Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kelelahan yang sangat, baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Ia perlu menjalani _bedrest_ untuk waktu yang cukup lama, setidaknya dua bulan sebelum ia bisa kembali lagi beraktivitas. Donghae sedikit lega karena tidak ditemukan penyakit kronis lain selain dari yang tertulis di laporan medis.

Kyuhyun sendiri meskipun belum membuka matanya sudah tampak lebih baik. Ia tidak lagi sepucat beberapa hari lalu. Raut mukanya sudah lebih tenang meskipun beberapa kali terlihat tidak nyaman, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Donghae hanya berharap bukan ia yang ada dalam mimpinya, bukan dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun bermimpi buruk.

Perlahan Donghae meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun, ia letakkan diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung tangan kekasihnya itu. Ia memperhatikan jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping. Yang entah sudah berapa lama selalu ia genggam selama ini. Kini terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Ia ingin melingkarkan cincin keabadian di jari manisnya.

Donghae merasa hatinya tercekat. Merasa bahwa semua ini adalah karena ia yang terlalu cemburu. Ia yang teralu posesif. Seharusnya ia memberikan ruang gerak dan kepercayaan pada Kyuhyun jika benar ia mencintainya. Namun, yang terjadi sekarang adalah, justru karena kesalahannya mendefinisikan hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun lah yang harus menderita. Ini tidak adil.

Donghae lalu mencium lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai terisak, dan terus terisak.

Mungkin mengiba untuk berjuta maaf. Mungkin hanya untuk satu maaf saja.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Sesekali masih harus memejamkannya lagi karena cahaya yang di sekitar terlalu tajam menusuk pupilnya. Ia juga seperti sedang mengumpulkan lagi kesadarannya setelah beberapa hari tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi mimpinya yang panjang mungkin bisa jadi penanda berapa lama ia tidak _hidup_ di dunia nyata.

Setelah mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya, Kyuhyun mulai melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya. Bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan masih bisa ia kenali meskipun pengharum ruangan menyamarkannya. Ia yakin dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda sudah sadarkan diri?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya. Seorang suster dengan baju serba putih. Dan tanpa perlu ditanya terlebih dulu, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun ia menjelaskan mengapa ia disini, berapa hari ia tidak sadarkan diri dan beberapa hal yang tidak terlalu Kyuhyun dengarkan.

"Siapa… yang membawaku kesini?" suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar serak.

"Uhm, Donghae-ssi jika aku tidak salah" suster berumur sekitar 25 tahun itu menjelaskan. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan kemudian, "mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang."

Setelah mengecek ini itu, suster dengan senyum ramah itu mengatakan ia akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun memerlukan sesuatu sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk membantunya duduk. Suster dengan senyum ramah itu membantu meninggikan tempat tidur untuk sandaran Kyuhyun.

"Yap, sudah nyaman sekarang. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Iya… Bisa tolong bawakan aku cermin?"

Suster itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

"Sudah jauh membaik tapi tetap harus istirahat. Jangan membuatnya tertekan dan berpikir keras. Hibur dia dan buat serileks dan senyaman mungkin."

"Baik. Boleh aku menemuinya sekarang?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

Dengan hati-hati Donghae membuka pintu dan menutupnya perlahan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak tidur, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun pasti menyadari kehadirannya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat sama seperti saat pertama kali ia mulai jatuh cinta pada si Bungsu. Betapa bertemu dengannya adalah suatu hal yang lebih membuatnya gugup ketimbang harus konser tunggal di hadapan berjuta audiens-nya.

Saat pintu telah tertutup rapat, saat ia berbalik, hatinya tercekat. Donghae melihat kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Donghae mendapatinya sangat rapuh. Ia ingin sekali mendekapnya dan mengatakan ia menyesal. Bahkan jika perlu ia akan berlutut untuk mengiba maaf dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun demikian Kyuhyun belum mau melihat langsung pada kedua matanya.

"Hyunnie…" Donghae memanggilnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Antara sakit dan senang yang berbaur menjadi satu. Antara ingatan yang menariknya kembali pada pertengkaran malam itu dan kenyataan Donghae yang sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan begitu lembut kini. Kyuhyun merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia merindukan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae erat seolah ingin mengatakan ia tidak ingin lagi sendiri dan jangan pernah untuk pergi lagi dari sisinya. Pundaknya perlahan mulai berguncang karena ia tak kuasa lagi menahan membendung air matanya.

Donghae yang melihat hal itu seketika melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Betapa ia ingin menenangkan hati kekasihnya itu. Ia ada disini sekarang. Dan ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia ingin Kyuhyun berhenti menangis karena hal itu menyakitkan baginya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun melupakan yang pernah terjadi. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu betapa ia menyesal telah berkata kasar padanya; telah meragukannya. Donghae ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Ingin melakukan banyak hal. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan sepasang cincin untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya kenakan. Ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya selama-lamanya.

Namun, tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua keheningan hanya dihiasi oleh isak tangis Kyuhyun. Dan Donghae mendapatinya sangat sakral. Ia tidak perlu tergesa untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yang perlu ia lakukan kini hanyalah mendekap erat Kyuhyun, mengusap punggungnya dan memberinya ketenangan. Donghae yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pun tahu ia ingin membuat segalanya kembali menjadi baik.

Kyuhyun terus terisak dan melepaskan tangisnya.

"Hy…. Hyuuung…"

"Ssshh… Aku tahu Hyunnie… Aku tahu… Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang"

.

.

.

.

***end***

* * *

**[a/n: ok, angst pertama yang gw tulis dan well yea… common theme, I know OTL. Dan ini sebetulnya buat hari bersejarah 9/13 kemaren, KyuHae Day! Oh enggak, HaeKyu Day! Yeeey! xD cuman akhirnya telat karena gw yang masih sibuk ini itu, jadi pending buat ngedit. So, Voila, HaeKyu angst, hope you like it guys ^^] **


End file.
